


there is nothing to save

by recipefortragedy



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1489393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recipefortragedy/pseuds/recipefortragedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She walks into a small wooden church one day, kneels in front of the altar and crosses herself in the name of the Father and of the Son and of the Holy Spirit, amen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	there is nothing to save

Sansa Stark can scarcely remember the last time she’s prayed.

She walks into a small wooden church one day, kneels in front of the altar and crosses herself _in the name of the Father and of the Son and of the Holy Spirit, amen_. The crucified figure in front of her looks nothing like Robb, but the candlelight colours his hair a vivid red and suddenly she’s not too sure anymore. The blood that mars the statue’s torso looks all too real. His empty ( _dead_ ) eyes bore into hers.

Robb’s ghost still haunts her. She often dreams of him and Mother kneeling in front of Father in the centre of an empty room. The place is dark and cold, but she immediately recognizes it as the House of Lords Chamber, a place her Father used to frequent back when he was still Prime Minister.

Thinking back to those times hurts; too many mistakes have been made.

The room is vivid in her mind. Rows of red leather seats surround her three gods, her holy trinity, from both sides and they are all looking down as if they were praying. Their faces are grim and solemn. 

Sansa’s at the other side of the chamber, and she’s running towards them as fast as she can. 

She stops when Robb looks up, the movement sharp and unexpected. He stares her dead in the eye, and when he speaks his voice is low and steady.

“Will you join us, sister?”

All of a sudden, blood starts gushing from her Father’s throat, the Son collapses on the floor, his eyes rolling heavenwards, and her Mother, the Holy Spirit, starts weeping tears of blood.

That’s the exact moment when Sansa wakes up, and that’s also when she remembers why she hasn’t prayed in such a long time: Sansa Stark lives in a time when gods die.

**Author's Note:**

> no, i did not cry when writing this. nope. not even a little bit. not even about robb stark's existence and definitely not about richard madden's face.
> 
>  
> 
> [warisforsurviving.tumblr.com](http://warisforsurviving.tumblr.com/)


End file.
